


Sucked In

by SkellGrim



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Kouga, Break Up, Cheating, Crush at First Sight, Drunk Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Time, Hand Jobs, Host Clubs, Host Inuyasha, Host Sesshoumaru, Jealously, M/M, Making Out, Repaying Debt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: Sesshoumaru in alternate universe as a host in debt. Miroku, the boyfriend of Sango, is forced to pick up Kagome(she comes to see Inuyasha) from a host club for Sango's birthday party. Miroku waits ,bored, at a bar, chatting some with Kouga who happens to be working as the bartender(has crush on Inuyasha). Eventually, two different individuals meet eyes and Miroku can't seem to stop visiting or being Kagome's chauffeur whenever when its going or coming from there particularly.While Sesshoumaru keeps taking notice of the others continuous visits, he can't help watching whatever the other does.They both basically stalk each other.





	1. Pilot

"You want me," The long silvered haired host stated rather than ask as from what Miroku could tell, he was pretty confident like he knew for sure he wouldn't be wrong. That's what made it harder to deny the truth like usual, alas, today just simply wasn't his day. Therefore the only option Miroku could think of was to stay silent and mentally scream for some to help him.

Too bad telepathy wasn't his strong suites. 

"Why do you not speak? Is it so hard to accept an obvious truth?" 

Miroku blinked at the others next words, taking in the question but having no intention of answering because yes, he wasn't aware of being obvious about it. Plus if he spoke, he was pretty sure he'd stutter like a bitch.

"Speak," The other ordered, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing as the host got irritated from others silence. "Now."

"Yes," Miroku murmured and Sesshoumaru rose a brow in confusion. "Yes, I'm attracted to you. Wanting sounds a bit childish," he continued and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. However Miroku gasped and shook his head in realization of what he said. "I'm not saying you're childish for saying it, I'm just saying it's childish, I mean, uh that I guess it's childish to want you? Eh..." Miroku grabbed his hair and yanked, frustrated.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back his amusement, lips curling into a smile as he watched the other lose it. 

"Just leave me be," Miroku sighed in defeat and walked out the bathroom, leaving the dazzling host standing alone. It was annoying how he seemed to know everything. How the host just messed his mind up to the point Miroku only thought of running away. 

Hints what he's doing now.

How was he suppose to know the guy would come talk to him? Nor spit the truth into his face.

Miroku sighed once again and sat in his usual stool at the bar.

If he could leave he would, but he's here for Kagome. Can't just leave her when the girl was aware of him being here. Sango would skin him.

"What's up your ass?" 

Miroku snorted at the question and met eyes with his friend, the bartender, Kouga. 

"Ha ha, very funny. You know very well nothing will ever be," he smiled and folded his arms against the counter as the bartender snickered and set a clean glass down. 

"You're right, you want SOMEONE in particular thrusting in there."

Miroku glared with the hint of a blush gracing his cheeks. 

"Sorry sorry," Kouga poured him a drink and lean on the counter in front of him, winking playfully. "What's up?"

"He talked to me today," Miroku traced his finger over the glass to, gazing at the reflection in his drink of his finger. "And told me he knew."

Kouga leaned back and straightened his posture, rubbing his chin with a slight tilt of the head as he thought. "Knew it," he suddenly slouched with a disappointed expression. "I lost."

"What?" Miroku narrowed his eyes as he looked to the other and paused the movement of his finger. "Did you..."

Kouga rubbed the back of neck, avoiding to look Miroku's way. 

"You did. You bet on me! You aren't suppose to tell anyone about this!"

"Okay, first of all," He put his hands up in surrender. "I bet on your lover boy soon finding out, not you. Also," Kouga frowned. "I didn't tell anyone. Inuyasha figured it out on his own. A bartender keeps their lips sealed when coming to personal information of their customers."

Miroku face palmed and then quickly took up the drunk and gulp it down, slamming the glass back down and breathing out to ease the burning the beverage caused in the back of his throat. 

"Oi, don't go trying to get drunk on me. It can't be that bad."

"He knows...that's bad enough."

"I don't see how that is," Kouga raised a brow and filled the drink back once more. "If he knows than all you have to do is confront him and see where you guys would stand."

"Stand? I can't stand anywhere near him without freaking out! I'm also with Sango and the last thing I'll ever do is cheat on her."

"Right," Kouga scoffed and walked to arrange the bottles of various drinks behind him.

"Besides, I don't know if he likes me."

"He does," Kouga replied rather simply and took down a wine bottle, resting it on the counter next to Miroku with a smirk. "This is for the birthday girl, don't drink a lot all at once, it's sweet but strong."

"Thanks," Miroku uttered and took a small sip of his drink. Not believing Sesshomaru did in the slightest. Today he just called him out. For whatever reason. "Anyways, how's things with you?"

"Haaah??? What about me?" 

"Don't play coy," he chuckled and pointed at the flustered bartender. "You're still friend zoned~"

Kouga blushed slightly and pouted as he glanced the direction Inuyasha was in. The host was entertaining and laughing with Kagome, his regular. 

"You know, he might not like Kagome like that."

Kouga kissed his teeth as if it was deluded thinking to assume that could ever be the case. "I doubt that. They're always together."

"Kagome is his regular after all. Let's not forget that little red head that comes to see you too. I see the way Inuyasha leers at her when she grabs at you."

"Really?" 

"Yes," Miroku drank the last of his drink and grabbed the wine bottle. "Let me break them up now before we're late."

"Aren't I invited?" Kouga wiggled his brow suggestively.

"You already know you guys are but you're busy. Knowing how your boss is, you guys would be lucky to be out by two in the morning."

"Well we are even luckier tonight," Inuyasha perked up behind Miroku with Kagome in toe, smiling excitedly. "We can go."

"Seriously?!" Kouga blinked, hands behind his back, itching to ditch the apron.

"Yeah. Naraku said we can go but..." Inuyasha glanced around to see his brother entertaining some guests. "He can't."

Miroku looked the direction Inuyasha was and instantly turned away, a hint of red to his cheeks at the memory of his and Sesshoumaru's encounter in the restroom. "Shall we go then?" Miroku murmured and walked out the club to start the car, a bit disappointed actually that the host wouldn't be coming.

Kouga shook his head and tossed off his apron, bar as clean as it's ever going to get, and scurried after Miroku.

"You go ahead Kagome, me and my brother gotta chat a bit. Won't take long." 

Kagome nodded and walked away, leaving Inuyasha to pull his brother away from the guest for a sec with a smile to put her at ease and walk the both of them near the bar. 

"What is this nonsense Inuyasha? I'm busy."

"Yeah and you'll forever be if you don't relax!" Inuyasha exclaimed and frowned. "If you stopped being Naraku's dog all the time, then maybe you'll be able to hit it up with Miroku."

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother, irritated by the way he chose to talk to him and as well as how right he may be. 'At least I know his name now.'

"Look, I get you need to pay your debts and stuff but do go on and ruin your life. Have fun with it some time and maybe, I'll get to see you truly happy..." Inuyasha looked down, glaring at his brothers dress shoes as it if caused all their problems. "You deserve to be happy too."

The other sighs and rests his hand on his brothers shoulder, squeezing it a bit reassuringly as the younger looked up.   
"I'll think over your words," He sincerely admitted and glanced to see his client getting a bit restless. "I have to go. Have fun at the party."

Inuyasha suddenly smirked which puzzled Sesshoumaru slightly. 

"Too bad I'll get to hang with Miroku," he teased and his brother hissed in annoyance. "I wonder what type of drunk he is~"

"You better leave now before I plan to tell the bartender about your sick fantasies," Sesshoumaru threatens and Inuyasha stiffens. "Deal with your own love life first before you scold and tease me on mine."

"Wha-whatever!" Inuyasha blushed and turned to walk away and join the others but halted. "And if you decide to get Miroku...don't use him like the others. He doesn't deserve that."

With that, he departed and left his brother to think more about the relationship he might want with Miroku.   
Was it his body that he found appealing? Or did he genuinely want him as a lover. It'd be easier to just try him one night and see if this Miroku is worth his time...but then that's what Inuyasha warned him not to do. 

To hurt him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pushed that topic to the back of his head to deal with later. There was work to do, he didn't have time to worry over things such as this.


	2. Sharks and Mermaids

There was singing, dancing, and a lot of drinking. 

When Sango decided to party, she really meant it and it only got worse when Miroku brought Inuyasha and Kouga. Those two were animals, however as what goes up, must come down and once everyone calmed down, they were out. 

Kagome was sleeping soundly on Sango's lap, the said birthday girl was past out leaning against the coffee table. Inuyasha was mumbling drunken things to Kouga who giggled and cracked smiles. They both were sitting side by side looking inseparable by how close they were. Kouga was leaning on Inuyasha and Inuyasha was being supported by the couch behind him to sit up right. All of the party guest sitting or laying on the floor as if the couch bared a threat to whoever sat on it. 

Luckily Miroku wasn't one of those who cared about that. He was indeed drunk like everyone else in his apartment but the most sane out of the rest who still held restraint. Well, that's what he thought at least since he was the only person that decided to take up the comforts of the soft cushions of the couch, rather than the cold hardwood floor.

"Heyyy Marco..." Inuyasha hiccuped and leant his head back so he could look at Miroku, smiling in childlike glee for whatever reason Miroku couldn't think of right now. "Bro upset he couldn't cum to the party~" he slurred and Kouga shook in laughter.

"Ya said cum," he giggled and wrapped his arms around a flushed Inuyasha, hugging him close to his chest as his head rested on the hosts shoulder. "Stuuuuppiiid."

Inuyasha grinned with half lidded eyes. "Wanna cum for me?" He wiggled his brow. 

Miroku gagged at the display and laid his head back on the arm rest, legs splayed out and an empty shot glass in his hand, his phone in the other, buzzing a warning it was at 10%. 

They were all utterly trashed to say the least and something was bound to happen and as if on cue, it started.

"Meh bro wanted to cum Marco. He just luvssss you a bunch I think...yeah I think," Inuyasha mumbled, coming back from his small talk with Kouga who seemingly passed out on the white haired hosts lap. 

"Wha?" Miroku blinked and instantly he blushed when Inuyasha mentioned his brother. Even though he was grateful not to have him here, Miroku still wished he could've exchanged numbers or something in case they had another occasion like this and where as he'd be more confident in facing the host. "Weird."

Inuyasha hiccuped and pat Miroku's ankle in encouragement. "You guys should elope or somethin."

"Idiot..." Miroku rolled his eyes and thought sleep would be best right about now. Talking to Inuyasha never ended well, especially when they were drunk to this point.

<<<<<>>>>>

"What?" 

"You called me last night."

Miroku blinked in confusion at the one and only Sesshomaru, telling him he went as far as calling the host yesterday multiple times while he was working, about nonsense...

Literally, just nonsense because when the host gave up on answering the stupid calls, it went straight to voice mail and guess what, Miroku left twenty messages on his phone. It was almost horrifying to hear himself act and speak so foolishly. He thought he had better control over himself when intoxicated...

Now proves his theory wrong. 

"I'm sorry," he sighed with a gist of pink on his cheeks, embarrassed and only able to blame this foolery on himself.   
"I-I don't even know how I got your number."

"Ah," Sesshomaru showed a text from Inuyasha, terrible grammar and spelling. He must've been drunk while texting this.

"He was sober when he texted me this," the host explained, seeing the expression on Miroku's face. 

"Why?"

"Because my brother sticks his nose where it doesn't belong."

Miroku sighed heavily and thought about how shitty he must be looking in front of this well dressed, fine man at his apartment door. He felt guilty even that the guy came all the way here to pick up his shit of a brother since Miroku had a terrible hangover that kept him from driving anywhere, let alone walking to the deli for some breakfast.

"Am I to stay at your door forever or will you be so kind and let me in," Sesshomaru raised a brow and that seemed to get the other moving quickly out the way. "Thank you."

"N-no problem..." Miroku sagged his shoulders and shut the door quietly, then faced the mess in the living room. The only other one awake was the host that just came in and from the looks of it, he too seemed disappointed at how pitiful a simple birthday party came out. 

Not to mention a little tired.

"Since only the kitchen is clean, well somewhat, you can hangggggg," Miroku drawled out the word as he watched Sesshomaru strip off his jacket and put in on the chair, then calmly go over to his brother and yank Inuyasha by the hair. Not only did his shriek wake the others up, it made Miroku jolt with his hand instantly on his pounding headache that got a billion times worse. 

"My apologies," he said to Miroku with a glance to the side and then directed his full attention to dragging his brother away from Kouga who gripped his head in agony. 

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha whimpered as he was dragged to the bathroom, skin paling at the sight of who had a hold on him. "Uh...why're you here?" He muttered nervously. 

"Don't play coy," Sesshomaru scolded and released him. "Clean yourself up so you can help clean up the mess you've made."

With that, he shut the door to cut off any protests and made his way back to the living room. 

Miroku was helping some women to the kitchen to sit her down on a stool, Kagome was still in a daze, therefore Kouga was trying to wake her up by patting her lightly on the cheek. 

'This should be the time you learn Inuyasha, that my words are to be taken seriously.' The host thought.

Sesshomaru then went over to Kouga and kneeled ever so slightly to whisper something in his ear, the effect was humorous once after a few minutes, he pulled away and smiled ever so slightly at the stunned, yet extremely red bartender. "Do as you like with that information."

With that, he dismissed himself to where he placed his jacket, eyeing at Miroku's reactions to the women. 'Is that the Sango he spoke of?'

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shrieked again and this time, Miroku just groaned.

"Inside voice Inuyasha," he spared a tired glance at his friend that was freaking out for whatever reason. Though, the frozen stif, flushed Kouga must be something to do with it. 

"Don't tell me what to do you damn perverted monk!" 

'Thats new,' Miroku thought with a furrowed brows and Sango suddenly pinched at her boyfriends cheek, glaring a tad bit that it made Miroku forget to wince and instead shiver. "What is it Sango?"

"Why is he calling you a perv all the sudden?"

"Uh," Miroku looked to Inuyasha who was kneeled down, trying to deny something to Kouga. "Why exactly did you call me a pervert?"

He then whipped his head away from Kouga, pointing accusingly towards Miroku. "You invited Sesshomaru over here! Now look what he's done!" He emphasized to Kouga's current unresponsive state. 

"To be precise dear brother, you invited me."

Now it was time for Miroku to whip his head to the other white haired host that came in this morning, ignoring the tightening of the fingers pinching his cheek while sporting a look of disbelief. 'Didn't he say I called him last night?'

"I-I did?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered rather blankly and rolled up his sleeves, not once looking to the one he was lying for. "Now shut up and clean up. Or do you always trash your friends house and leave?"

Inuyasha twitched and with one more apologetic look to Kouga, he got up and went into the kitchen to get a garbage bag. 

"Still doesn't explain why you're a pervert," Sango sighed and released her boyfriends cheek, a red swollen spot was all that was left in remains from the abuse. "But I'll let it slide since I know how Sesshomaru got here. Plus, that party." She smiled and it brought nothing but joy to the others heart at the sight. "It was fun, thank you." 

With a peck to his injured cheek, Miroku smiled back and watched his girlfriend go to the restroom. 

"Sango?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly, Miroku noticed he was a bit closer than expected within seconds after Sango closed the bathroom door behind her. "Right?"

Miroku gulped instinctively and backed up a step, nodding while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'What did I do?'

"I see," he replied narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Why he was like this? He did not quite know, besides, it isn't like he had anything going on with Miroku.

Nothing yet.

"Thank you," Miroku murmured and puffed out his chest to avoid the urge of curling himself to hide from the other. In response, all Sesshomaru did was soften his feature to appear the upmost calm and then nodded, catching Miroku off guard in his change in body language. 

"You owe me," He said and stalked off to make Inuyasha clean properly. 

'I owe him? What exactly?' Miroku rubbed his sore cheek as he watched the hosts clean up. He faintly blushed as he watched Sesshomaru in particularly just as he'd do in the host club but in the confinements of his own home. It occurred to him that he ought to invite him over more often, if he gets Inuyasha to clean after himself then that excuse will definitely make do to give Sango. 

"Stop staring you pervert," Sesshomaru said with a soft tone.

Or maybe not, he's sucking him in with his looks and the more Miroku had Sesshomaru around, the faster he'd drown.

Well that's what he told himself in efforts to avoid falling for someone else when he had Sango. She was most likely the mermaid that saved him from drowning while Sesshomaru was the shark, waiting to eat him whole while watching him suffer.

He might like swimming with sharks better.


End file.
